


stars can be quiet too.

by em0shua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, late car rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0shua/pseuds/em0shua
Summary: “don’t be grossed out or freak out, please?” minghao spoke, grabbing joshua’s hands in his.“minghao, that’s the most annoying sentence you have ever said to me.” joshua replied and looked at minghao.a short haoshua one shot
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	stars can be quiet too.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i am back!!! i wrote this while i was kinda Sad sob but i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> (please ignore mistakes this wasn’t proofread and was just a draft originally)

minghao looked out the car window before letting out another sigh. the freeway danced with headlights from the other side of the median and in front all that was visible was red taillights. 

“something on your mind?” a voice from beside asked him. the voice belonged to joshua, his best friend which also happened to be the boy he liked since he was 15.

“nah, i’m just thinking.” that was a lie, a really  _ really _ shitty one too.

joshua kept his eyes on the road and the two sat in silence for only minutes before joshua broke it.

“minghao, i know when you’re lying. if you don’t wanna tell me it’s okay but i don’t like seeing you hurt okay?” he spoke softly, trying to keep the atmosphere safe and calm.

minghao knew joshua would figure out he was lying, there was no escaping it after all..

minghao looked down and clenched his fists against his t-shirt (which also happened to be joshua’s).

he couldn’t take it anymore, he knew he was going to burst any second and there was no hiding it.

minghao began to sniffle, and before he knew it he was full on sobbing in the car, on the interstate, also sitting next to his crush  _ and _ wearing his shirt.

“hao?” joshua asked softly after hearing the sobs from his best friend.

“i-im really sorry, i didn’t mean to-“ minghao let out shakily after another sob.

“i’m pulling over.” joshua said sternly and guided the car into the emergency lane.

after the car was pulled over, joshua turned the ignition off and took his hands off the wheel. minghao was still crying, not sobbing, but small tears came from his eyes as he wiped his arm across his face.

joshua took minghao’s hand in his and began rubbing circles on and around his knuckles. minghao let out a soft chuckle and put his hand on top of joshua’s.

before either of them could say anything, minghao burst into sobs again.

“hey, come here.” joshua unbuckled their seatbelts and reached over the driver’s side to encase minghao in his arms.

minghao was shocked at first, but hugged him back softly and sobbed softly against joshua’s shoulder.

they stayed like this for a few minutes before minghao pulled away. he looked joshua in the eyes, he swore he saw sparkling stars every time he looked in them. 

“don’t be grossed out or freak out, please?” minghao spoke, grabbing joshua’s hands in his.

“minghao, that’s the most annoying sentence you have ever said to me.” joshua replied and looked at minghao.

minghao let out a soft chuckle and took a deep breath. was he really about to do this? and on the side of the freeway on top of that? 

_ “better now than never”  _ his mind told him. 

his heart was beating faster than a hamster can run on a wheel.. he opened his mouth and said the three words he had been wanting to say for years now.

“i like you.” minghao breathed out a sigh of relief, and joshua looked at him in shock. minghao was beginning to feel as if he did something wrong. 

_ “that’s it. you ruined your friendship.. and all by saying those three words..”  _ his mind spoke again.

“i-im so sorry i really shouldn’t have said that, it was just breaking me from the inside and i just couldn’t-“ minghao spoke faster every syllable.

“hey. stop right now okay? don’t apologize either.” joshua sighed.

“okay, i’m just worried i-“

“i like you too.” joshua whispered back, putting his hand to minghao’s neck.

minghao could feel his heart beating again, and before he knew it, joshua’s lips were on his.

minghao sighed into the kiss and pulled joshua closer by putting his hands in his long silky hair. 

the kiss was so sweet, it was nothing like minghao had ever felt before. joshua’s lips were so soft and he tasted like mint, but smelled of cinnamon. 

after a few minutes, joshua pulled away and looked at minghao. they sat there, joshua’s hands in minghao’s hair.

“i’ve been wanting to do that for a really  _ really _ long time” joshua whispered as he brought their heads together.

“me too” minghao replied softly.

above the stopped car, the stars danced in the sky and cars zoomed past. minghao smiled in the dark, and although he couldn’t see joshua he knew that he was smiling too. 

after that night, minghao decided that it wasn’t the quiet of the night he loved or the stars, but that it was joshua. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if you did!! if you would like to contact me on twt my @ is shualuvsite! 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!! thank u guys <3


End file.
